La Sombra
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Me observa y yo igual, pero tengo miedo de que si hago algo, me ataque, tengo miedo, pero debo ser valiente... o al menos parecerlo.


**La Sombra**

¿Alguna vez, han tenido la sensación de que los observan desde la oscuridad? Yo si y créanme no es una agradable sensación, mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga y recuerdo perfectamente cuando tenia cinco años y sucedió algo que jamás voy a olvidar en toda mi vida.

Todo empezó, cuando mamá llego con mi nueva hermanita, me puse muy contenta, pero esa felicidad se fue cuando me entere que debía cambiarme de habitación. Estuve algo necia, ya que era muy miedosa en ese entonces, pero seamos realistas ¿Qué niño quería irse a dormir solo? Les pedí que podría compartir habitación con Neji, mi hermano mayor, pero papá se opuso.

-Es mejor que vayas obteniendo tu propio espacio Hinata.

Suspire vencida.

Para acortar las cosas me trasladaron a una habitación que estaba al lado de la habitación de mis padres. Era muy espaciosa y por lo visto mi mamá ya había limpiado aquella habitación para mi llegada.

-Ni modo- dije derrotada. Cuando entre la primera vez tuve la sensación de que me habían atravesado, y voltee a ver si había algo que yo no había notado. Pero no había nada. Sin nada más, empecé a guardar mis cosas.

-Oye… - decía Neji – ¿Sabias que todas las casas tienen secretos?

Mi hermano mayor Neji tiene diez años, es muy sabio, aunque muy arrogante y siempre se la pasaba contándome cuentos de terror y aunque no quería siempre terminaba escuchando sus historias, que más de una vez me habían dejado con pesadillas. Aunque papá y mamá lo regañaran, Neji parecía hacer oídos sordos.

-Claro que si- le conteste mientras trataba de acomodar mis cosas.

-Pero de seguro no sabes la de este cuarto- decía mientras se sentaba en mi cama y una sonrisa que yo sabia interpretar como un "Empieza la historia" yo solo trataba de restarle importancia, pero era demasiado tarde.

– Se dice que antes que esta casa fuera habitada, había una familia, era muy pobre, que tenía un pequeño hijo, pero ese niño estaba enfermo y los padres no encontraban la cura para la enfermedad de su hijo. Entonces en la desesperación decidieron otros métodos para poder sanar a su pequeño. ¿Sabes que decidieron?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-La hechicería- dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.

Esta bien, ahora si estoy asustada.

-Se dice que invocaron a un poderoso demonio, que les otorgo la salud de su hijo. Cuando el niño se recupero los padres estaban muy felices, pero se desvaneció su felicidad cuando vieron al demonio que habían invocado junto a su hijo. Los padres aterrados vieron como su pequeño hijo cambiaba su rostro por uno mas parecido al del demonio. Finalmente los señores murieron por la impresión de ver la nueva forma de su hijo. El pequeño se quedo solo y pasaron varios años, hasta que una mañana, encontraron al joven muerto en este cuarto, pero a su lado encontraron un pergamino y escrito en él, con letras rojas decía: "Regresare muy pronto". Y se dice que desde entonces el alma de ese joven vaga en este mundo, o más precisamente, en este cuarto.

Empecé a temblar. Trataba varias veces de calmarme y decirme a mi misma "no es cierto, no es cierto".

-N-n-no es ci-ciert-t-to- respondí tartamudeando y con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro que si- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama -es más ¿Por qué crees que este cuarto no había sido habitado, más que para guardar cosas que ya no son útiles?

Rayos. Detesto cuando empieza a tener razón.

-B-b-bueno, debe de t-t-te-tener varias r-r-razones- decía dispuesta a salir de esa habitación.

-Si- dijo cuando me toco el hombro –Uno de ellos puede ser una muerte- me dejo mas pálida que la nieve.

No quise hacer caso a eso. Sabía que todas las casas tenían un secreto, pero nunca imagine que esta fuera muy tenebrosa.

Aquella noche empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar bien, sentía que me ahorcaban, de pronto deje de sentir esa pesadez y abrí los ojos de golpe. Creí que esa historia era la causante de esto, pero no fue así. Frente a mi se encontraba una sombra muy oscura, me miraba fijamente, pude percibir dos ojos rojos y claramente podía ver unos colmillos que parecían sobresalir, además de unas garras que brillaban a la luz de la luna. Me paralice, vi que se me acercaba o mas bien dicho se desliaba hacia mi con esas garras, como queriendo atravesarme. En ese momento hice lo único que podía hacer.

¡Mamá!- grite a todo pulmón.

Papá y mamá entraron corriendo rápidamente a mi habitación y según palabras de mi mamá estaba hecha un ovillo en mi cama con la mirada fija hacia un punto y llorando. Al verme tan asustada no tuvieron más opción que dejarme dormir con ellos esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente empezó el tema.

-De veras mamá, había una sombra muy grande, tenía ojos rojos y garras y juro que vi unos colmillos- decía mientras trataba de imitar al monstruo que se me había aparecido aquella noche.

-Segura que no lo viste en una película de terror- decía papá mientras leía su periódico.

-Claro que no- decía roja, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de mi palabra? Yo nunca había dicho mentiras. Bueno aquella vez en la que le di un buen golpe a Neji. Pero él se lo había buscado.

-Hina-chan, de seguro tuviste otra pesadilla –decía mamá sonriente mientras pasaba mi desayuno.

-¿O alguien te volvió a contar otro cuento?- dijo papá para fijar la vista en Neji quien solo comía su cereal ignorando la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si claro- decía papá aun con los ojos puestos en Neji.

-¿Por qué nadie me cree?- le pregunto a Hanabi-chan quien solo bebía leche de su biberón. Tal vez como dijo mamá, solo era una pesadilla. Pero creo que desde ahora, las pesadillas eran más mejores que volver a ver a esa sombra.

Volvió a llegar la noche y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi peluche y tener una linterna en mano. Solo por si acaso esa sombra se aparecía alumbraría ese sitio y podría asegurarme de que no había nada.

Me estaba empezando a quedar dormida, pero quería asegurarme que lo que vi ayer solo fue eso: un sueño. Rogaba que solo hubiera sido un sueño.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, cuando empecé a sentir esa presión en mi otra vez, no quiero abrir los ojos, tengo mucho miedo. Tal vez si lo ignoro se vaya y yo pueda dormir tranquila. Pero siento como la presión en mi corazón se hace mas rápida, no lo puedo contener, entonces me levanto de golpe y mis ojos se cruzan de nuevo con aquellos ojos rojos. Y yo me vuelvo a quedar estática. Veo como sonríe y esos colmillos vuelven a sobresalir de sus labios.

Ese era su juego, quería ver el temor en mis ojos. Y yo no hacía más que observarlo con ese miedo en mi interior, quería gritar pero no podía seguir molestando a mis padres. Debo enfrentarlo, pero no se como.

Así habían sido esos últimos meses en que he estado en mi habitación, cada vez que me iba a dormir y apagaba las luces, esa sombra estaba ahí, esperándome. Aunque había empezado a ignorarlo, aun me daba miedo sentir esos ojos rojos sobre mí. ¿Hasta cuando terminara este sufrimiento? Sabia que si gritaba mis padres vendrían, pero nunca me creerían.

Aquella mañana me había decidido completamente a enfrentar mi temor, solo que había una falla en mi plan… No soy muy valiente. La noche había caído y me había ido directamente a mi habitación, apago las luces y finjo dormir. Entonces volvía a sentir esa presión en mi pecho y me obliga a abrir mis ojos. Lo vuelvo a ver, pero ahora es el momento debo afrontar mis miedos.

Me levante decidida, se que pensaran que estaba loca, pero no iba a seguir sufriendo cada noche. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sentí que se me acercaba. Me quede muda por un momento, no sabia bien que pretendía, bueno lo sospechaba, iba a desgarrarme con esas filosas garras y lo único que hice fue aventarle un peluche que tenia a la mano. Vi como atrapaba a mi pequeño peluche y lo dejo cerca de mí con total cuidado.

-Que valiente- le escuche decir, me sorprendí cuando puso una de sus garras en mi cabeza y se agachaba para verme a mis ojos. Entonces lo vi mejor a la luz de la luna. Era un joven de 16 años, rubio, de piel morena y una sonrisa que me daba entre miedo y tranquilidad. –Solo soportarse la presión del miedo seis meses.

Me sentí muda. Donde había quedado esa "valentía" que tenia segundos atrás. Ah, ya me acorde, desapareció cuando la sombra me empezó a hablar.

-N-no- no es g-gracios-so- le decía mientras trataba de alejarme de él.

-Valiente y tímida- dijo mientras quitaba su garra de mi cabeza –Extraña combinación, pero muy especial.

-No-no me c-c-cambies el t-tema d-dem-monio- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos

-Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así, "demonio", que recuerdos. Lo vuelvo a decir eres especial

Mis mejillas estaban coloradas, ¿era mi imaginación o acaso ese loco me estaba dando un cumplido?

-Lamento haberte asustado, pero nunca había visto un alma más pura en mis casi 150 años.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Estaba frente a un demonio loco.

-B-b-bueno si us-usted lo d-d-dice… etto…- dije algo avergonzada -¿De casualidad, usted era aquel joven que habían encontrado muerto en esta habitación?- vi como entrecerraba sus ojos y sonría forzadamente

-Si, así es. Mi nombre es Naruto. Pero no te asustes, es cierto que mi alma se fusiono con la de un demonio, pero ya no soy tan loco como antes dattebayo – dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

-Naruto-san, es un placer conocerlo- le extendí mi pequeña mano y él la toma con una de sus garras tratando de no dañarme.

-Veo que ya no me tienes miedo- decía mientras se levantaba y se me quedaba viendo.

-B-b-bueno, ahora que lo c-c-conozc-c-co ya no es una s-s-somb-bra en mi v-v-v-vid-da – le dije sonriendo.

Ese día se había terminado mi miedo con aquella sombra, y empezó una larga amistad con Naruto. Estoy muy segura que Naruto sintió lo mismo desde aquel día, ya han pasado once años y ya tengo dieciséis años y él es ahora mi ángel guardián y yo lo soy de él. Es alguien muy especial para mi y se que siempre estará presente en mi vida. Lo que dure mi vida.

_**Las sombras no son malas, solo ocultan lo que el mundo tiene miedo de ver, si algun dia ves sombras en tu vida, iluminalas. Tal vez ese dia dejes tus miedos atrás**_

_**Fin**_

_**_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**_

Que tal me quedo. ¿Raro? ¿Extraño? ¿Increíble?

Vamos denme una pista. Es mi primer fanfic NaruHina, y como es en el mes de Octubre decidí aprovechar.

Este Fic surgió después de un suceso hace unos días en una pijamada con unos amigos.

Y me ocurrió algo inesperado y entonces me inspire en este fic.

Espero que les agrade, estoy muy triste, dejen un review para este intento de escritora onegai TT_TT

Estoy muy sola, ya que la maldita de Lady Youkai se largo, pero volverá, siempre vuelve.

Ya que yo tengo algo que ella no. Al Kyuubi Yeah ^_^

Porfa dejen reviews, comentarios, cartas, chocolates, de preferencia chocolate blanco

Sayonara

**P.D.: Gracias al review de Scrlet Greek por darse la molestia de decirme mis errores, pues es mi propósito que pueda crecer como escritora. Chicas espero que esta segunda edición no las decepciones y si sigo teniendo errores, sigan enviándome reviews y yo tratare de corregirlos, porque como ya dije, quiero ser una gran escritora en FanFiction y para lograrlo debo aprender de mis errores y corregirlos. GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA.**


End file.
